The Experiment
by SergeantBacon
Summary: A fearsome foe is attempting to unleash an ultimate weapon. To stop this, a new weapon has been created to combat the first. But just what is this mysterious world?
1. Voices

"It is mentally awake. I'm getting some readings now."

"And its power? Is it stable?"

"Yes, it is. We can overpower it if we need to."

"Good. Your studies bear fruit after all. At least this one won't kill a squadron of my best men like the last abomination did."

"We put too much power inside of it and you know it."

"I know, I know. I just wish we could have full control."

"But you said it yourself, general. A soldier with no free will to think on his own is defenseless when against a trained living being."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm the one who convinced you to do it like this aren't I? Also this doesn't look anything like the secondary DNA. Why is it purple?"

"That is armor specially designed for its ultimate objective."

"Are there any relations to-"

"Yes, it possesses the same main elemental focus.

"Good. That will give it the edge against our biggest threats."

"Its potential alone can overpower him."

"Potential?"

"Yes, potential. Right now, it is very weak. But it can be trained and will obtain new powers. In the simplest terms I can manage I have set up blocks within its brain that will not be cleared until it have completed a certain amount of training."

"So it will level up and progress just like you and I?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"It better get stronger. I can tell it's a weakling right now."

"Be careful what you say. It can hear us."

"It can?"

"Yes, it can. It cannot see or move yet, but it can hear and comprehend what we are saying. I want it to hear our voices first. After all, sight cannot be trusted often times considering our enemy.

"Fascinating. Still, I think it needs some improvement."

"Oh? Like what?"

"A gun."


	2. Rising

"Arise," said a voice. The strange purple creature sat up. It was insect like, but metallic. It had a large abdomin and red eyes, but it could not see. It could feel and hear, but the rest of its senses were blocked from it. The voice sounded familiar, but the memory felt incomplete

"Very good," commended the voice. "Now, I am going to turn on your vision. Activating visual sensors..." The world blurred into view for the creature. In front of him stood the source of the voice: a large metallic monster, with a blue body, four legs and a gigantic silver "X" across its face. It looked strong and intimidating. The creature scooted back in fear. He noticed he was in a long tube-like structure. The monster walked towards him. Instinctively, the creature stood up and jumped back, readying its arms in defense.

"Excellent," said the monster. "Your vision is working, and so are your fear and response systems. I may have gotten this on the first try. Can you understand me?" The creature slowly nodded. Still cautious, but a little more trusting.

"Try speaking," ordered the monster.

"I... I can speak, yes." said the creature. It's voice sounded robotic yet somewhat high pitched. The creature compared its voice to the monsters deep, surly voice.

"What do you know?" asked the monster.

"Nearly nothing," replied the creature. "I can move and speak, and that's all I know."

"Let us start with me," said the monster. "My name is Metagross. I am the head scientist here in Maltisla, also known as the Kingdom of Steel. I created you using the DNA of other Pokemon. I myself..." The creature quickly lost track of what was being said. Too many thing were explained at once. Yet, the things the creature could remember from what Metagross said were the only things the creature knew.

"I can tell you're confused," said Metagross.

"I have infinite questions and no knowledge," snapped the creature. "What the hell is going on here?" Metagross didn't even flinch and stayed calm.

"Let's start with the basics of you and continue from there," advised Metagross. "You are a genetic experiment of mine. I fused the DNA of an ancient Pokemon and a bug-type Pokemon. Due to the nature of your creation, we combined the words "genetic" and "insect" to create your name; Genesect. Are you with me so far?" The creature, now knowing that its name is Genesect, nodded.

"You are my second living creation," continued Metagross. "You are to guard my first creation from a Pokémon known as..."

"Hold on. What's a Pokémon?" interrupted Genesect.

"Hmm, you will need extensive education," grumbled Metagross. "A Pokemon is what you and I are. And every living and talking thing in this land. We create our own laws, we work together, we fight each other. We all have different abilities. You will learn as time goes on."

"Okay, continue," requested Genesect.

"You are actually not entirely a Pokemon. Although your brain is organic apnd natural, the rest of your body is entirely mechanized. Simply put, you are a robot with the ability to utilize a brain. Said brain was found in the corpse of a decomposing ancient Pokemon that makes up part of you. The brain and some DNA were used to make you. Of course, the memories of that creature are long gone except for language and basic bodily functions. Somehow, this was exactly what we needed. By rerouting-"

"That's enough," cut off Genesect. "You're confusing me greatly."

"Please forgive me. I tend to ramble," apologized Metagross. "Perhaps I am overloading you with information. You should meet the other Pokemon that you will be working with." Metagross walked out of the room, each step of its massive legs clanging loudly against the floor. Genesect was afraid but mostly confused. None of this made sense. Everything was too fast for it to process. A few minutes later Metagross came back with another metallic creature. This one was maroon and humanoid and had what looked like a rib cages on the front of itself.

"It's time to test out one of your systems," said Metagross. "Your mind has been connected with a virtual assistant that will provide you with information upon request. Ask inside your head, 'Techno, identify Pokemon' while having a fixed stare on my friend here."

'Techno, identify Pokemon' said Genesect in its head as instructed.

"Pokemon identified as a Bisharp," replied a robotic voice.

"It says it's a Bisharp," reported Genesect.

"Excellent," said Metagross.

"Well done my friend. Your program seems to run smoothly," complimented the Bisharp. It had a gruff and serious-sounding voice. This voice also sounded familiar. Suddenly, a memory triggered within Genesect. These two Pokemon were talking about it earlier! That they could overpower it if necessary, that its armor was specifically designed, and something about a... gun? 'What's a gun?' thought Genesect. Suddenly, Techno chimed in with an answer.

"A gun is a weapon that fires a projectile for the purpose of hunting or combat," explained Techno. It seemed Techno had all the answers.

"Were you listening?!" snapped the Bisharp. Genesect was shot back into reality.

"I'm sorry, the Techno thing keeps turning on and distracting me," explained Genesect meekly.

"Hmm, I see," said the Bisharp. "Metagross, I trust that you can fix the bugs with the assistant? I told you it wouldn't be perfect.

"Yes, I am prepared to make adjustments," replied Metagross. "But perhaps you should introduce yourself to Genesect here? After all, he will be a valuable asset to your team as you know,"

'Team? What team?' thought Genesect. 'And I'm a 'he'? I didn't think I had a gender...'

"Yes, I should introduce myself," stated the Bisharp in agreement with Metagross. "My name is General Genghart, and you are the newest and possibly most important recruit of my army."


End file.
